Aurors VS Healers
by chrystal241
Summary: Summary: Hermione is a Healer in America. Ron and Harry are Aurors in England. What event will bring the famous trio back together? Or even more, what caused them to break apart?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making money off of this story!!

Summary: Hermione is a Healer in America. Ron and Harry are Aurors in England. What event will bring the famous trio back together? Or even more, what caused them to break apart? TITLE MIGHT CHANGE

* * *

"Where are you going?" Hermione sighed as she looked up at Harry. 

"I'm going to America to start training as a healer."

"Why? And why didn't you tell Ron or I?"

"Because you and Ron are training as Aurors and I've always wanted to help people; and you know how much I good-bye's!" Hermione replied angrily as she packed away the rest of her stuff. They heard the front door open and close; Ron came in and looked around the room.

"What's going on?"

"Hermione here. Is going to America!"

"What?" Ron stared between his two best friends in shock. "Why?"

Because I feel like that is where I'm needed Ronald." she shrunk her bags and put them in her purse. "Now I really need to be going." she left without another word leaving two stunned boys in her wake.

* * *

AN: Read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is Chapter 1 i hope you enjoy it!!! _

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Harry and Ron 

"Mr. Weasley! Pay attention!" Ron woke up with a start as Harry jabbed him in the ribs. They were being briefed on their ne mission.

"Sorry Sir." He looked up into the face of his semi-former professor. Alastor Moody had come out of retirement after the defeat of Voldemort and was now the head Auror.

"Now as I was saying. The attacks have increased and the Healers in the area are swamped. You guys will need to help escort some of the wounded over here to St. Mungos. Yours dismissed." Harry and Ron led the others out of the briefing room to get ready for the mission Harry watch Ron scowl at anyone who came into close contact with him. Ron stopped and Harry looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Hey Harry?" Harry had to take a step closer to hear his friends sad whisper.

"Yeah Ron?"

"Can you believe that it's almost been six years since we went to Hogwarts last." Harry frowned and stopped trying to inch forward. He had defeated Lord Voldemort three years ago to the date. He was remembering Hermione's lack of presence in the last battle.

"And five since we last saw Hermione." Ron nodded in sad agreement "Oh well lets get going."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Hermione

"Take him downstairs." Hermione said in a rushed voice as she put down the patients chart. She was going from room to room trying to get the worst cases ready for their trip to England. The lights flickered again and she cursed under her breath as they decided to stay off. She flicked her wand and a light shot out of it.

"Miss. Granger." Hermione turned to her friend. "The Aurors are here. And it's almost impossible to see anything in the main lobby where the wounded are being prepared."

"Very well send their leader to me. As for the lights check the backup's."

"Ok." her friend left her. Hermione had become Head Healer last year and everyone respected her. But she knew, and reminded them, that she was nothing without them. Hermione went into another room. She went overt o one of the patients. She saw how still he was and felt for a pulse. She performed a few spells but they all looked confirmed it. Hake Rondge was . She pulled the covers up over his head and closed the curtains. The door opened behind her and she turned around and watch as a witch stepped in with Healer Metson.

"Metson."

"Yes?"

"Jake is ." He went over to the closed curtains muttering all the curses he could think of under his breath. Hermione turned around and faced the witch.

"Hi I'm Tonks." Hermione looked at her old friend as best as she could in the dark.

"Tonks? This is a surprise?" The light flickered on and Tonks stared at her in confusion and relief.

"Hermione? Wow it's so good to see you." the two s hugged each other. "What's going on we haven't herd from you since before you left. Harry and Ron said that you went to the States. And I guess they where right. Wow I see your dreams came true."

"Look Tonks I would love to catch up but I need to help prepare the patients. And it's not helping that the lights refuse to stay on." Tonks smiled. Hermione started walking towards the door and stopped when she noticed that Tonks wasn't following she looked at her friend with a questioning look.

"Harry and Ron will be so happy to see you. They're here you must come see them." Hermione frowned remembering the conversation that had caused Hermione to leave in the first place.

"I can't." she looked at Tonks. "I'm sorry but I can't speak with them." The door flew open and a young wizard came in. He looked between the two s before speaking.

"Four more people are in poisons." Hermione sighed.

"Thank you." She turned back to Tonks. "You need to get all the ones you can out of here."

"Why what's going on?" Hermione frowned and sadly answered the question to the best of her abilities.

"We don't know!" She got up and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Tonks.

* * *

_AN: Is this chapter too short??? I havn't exactly decide how long i'm going to make them yet. So leave me your input by reviewing!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Wait Hermione!" Tonks yelled as she ran out of the ward and towards the retreating 's back. Hermione stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as Tonks caught up to her and continued her way down the hall.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tonks asked as they rounded another bend. Hermione stopped and motioned for her colleague to continue on without her. She turned and looked Tonks in the eyes.

"Do you really think we can't handle our wounded?" Tonks looked at her in shock and confusion.

"Well.. Ummm... why did you ask for help... I mean if you can handle it?" Hermione laughed at the trouble that her friend was having to find the words that matched the situation.

"We are having difficulties and noone is sure why or how come." Hermione said looking distraught.

"What's happening?"

"Well more and more people are being transferred to poisons even some of the healers have had to be put into wards. The sad thing is we can't find the source. I mean we've searched and searched but nothing. We want to do a full scale search so we called up St. Mungos and asked them to take some of the wounded out. Only the most severe cases though." Hermione went over to a bench and sat down on it.

"Why didn't you call the ministries?" Tonks asked sitting next to Hermione.

"Because we know we can figure out what's wrong. It's just... I'm running out of options. I feel like we're running out of time." Hermione started crying and Tonks took her into a hug.

"Hermione we have Aurors here that will be willing to help." Hermione stood up so fast that it was like she had been burned. She turned to Tonks before replying.

"Tonks I told you I can handle this and I'm not going to some Aurors for help. I'm sorry but I just can't do it." Tonks stood up next to Hermione and adjusted her height so they where eye level.

"Hermione I thought that you of all people would have learned to stop trying to solve all of the problems in life. This isn't some school your at where you'll only be docked a few points for messing up. You are dealing with peoples lives and you need to think of what is best for them. And drop your pride and let us, let me help you." Hermione looked taken aback by this out brake. Hermione nodded her head in agreement after a few minutes of thinking. "Good now tell me what the peoples symptoms are."

"Well all we really know is that the poison has to be administered through a needle that is in forced into the vain. The symptoms are just like that of the common wizards flu only much worse."

"Have you been able to heal anyone yet?"

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

"They don't remember anything."

"Miss Granger!" Hermione turned at the sound of someone calling her name. She saw Metson running up to her.

"Yes Metson?" She asked hurriedly noting the panic in his voice.

"You need to come with me it's urgent." Hermione nodded and turned once again to Tonks.

"Tonks here is the list of passwords to every room in the hospital" she handed her the sheet. "I let you run an investigation with your team. If you discover anything you will let me know correct?" Tonks came over and hugged Hermione.

"Of course. Now go where you need to." Hermione nodded and ran after Metson as she was about to turn the corner she turned and looked right back at tonks.

"Please don't tell Harry and Ron I'm here." Tonks thought for a minute before agreeing. With that Hermione ran out of the room.

* * *

An: I was planning on making this longer but I decided just to get this out here. I'm sorry if there are grammer errors I am trying to do better and my sister is helping me with them. (She is better using the English language better than me.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! only the plot and oc characters in this story are mine but sadly nothing else .

NOTE: I'VE REVISED THIS CHAPTER!!!

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione opened the door and went into the room turning on the lights. She looked at the man sitting behind the mahogany desk, he looked up and held her gaze. After a minute she

looked down and broke the silence.

"I didn't expect to see you back from Southwick Hospital so soon. Is something wrong?

"I thought I told you not to tell!" Hermione gulped noticeably.

"Andrew. Sir You must under..."

"NO! I trust you with this facility as long as you obey me. And I told you there would be

consequences if you tried to involve the British. I even aloud you to let them help you with wounded on the account you didn't tell about the happenings here." He waved his hand.

Hermione screamed as she felt a small pinch in the back of her neck.

Tonks

Tonks watched as Hermione ran out after Metson. She also heard someone run up behind her. "Tonks everyone is ready to go." Tonks smiled and turned to Ron.

"Ron is everything ready?"

"Yes!" Tonks nodded and looked one more time at the door Hermione had gone through, She then looked at the paper in her hand.

If this ends up on your possession, then I'm afraid worse has come to worse. Me and my boss, who owns all the 'hospitals' in this area, are really trying to find out who is behind the

attacks that are happening. Here is a list of suspects and other needed information. I've probably told you these where passwords but that was just a precaution statement.

Please Help

Hermione

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked. Tonks looked up to see Ron staring at the back of the parchment with a confused expression.

"I'm not sure. Let's go find Harry." replied a solemn Tonks. Ron nodded in agreement and they went downstairs.

Time Lapse

"Well we are the only ones left here. I just sent the last member back." Harry said as he approached Tonks and Ron who were filling out the paper work.

"Ok lets..." Tonks stopped as she heard someone scream upstairs. After a couple of minutes they saw Healer Metson running up to them. He paused to catch his breath before speaking.

"Hermione...we found...we found Hermione...she's been infected." Tonks paled while Ron and Harry looked slightly, no utterly, confused. Ron finally spoke for the two of them.

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?" Tonks turned to the two boys and nodded slowly.

"Where is she!" Harry demanded rather than asked.

"Upstairs in the poisons room; but you can't go in..." The rest was lost on the boys as they ran upstairs; they entered the room quietly. They saw healers helping people in beds and they

noticed once in a while some of them covering people who had passed on. They saw a group of healers around a bed on the other side of the room and walked over to them. The group

noticed the two approaching and immediately recognized Harry so they left the trio alone. Ron let the tears fall without even comprehending there presence. Harry hugged him for support.

"Harry what did we do?" Ron asked after what felt like hours later, really only five minutes. Harry frowned.

"We tried to protect her. Only to end up pushing her away."

"We were willing to give up our friendship to keep her safe?"

"At the time yes. But now I'm not so sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I'VE REVISED THIS CHAPTER!!!

Chapter 5

FLASHBACK

"YES ONE HORCRUX DOWN AND ONE TO GO" Ron exclaimed as the two boys came inside of the living room. Hermione was sitting on a couch facing the fireplace. She looked up to see Ron

running out of the room to drop off their suitcases. Hermione looked over expecting to see two of her best friends. Her smile turned into a small frown. Where was he?

"Harry?" Harry looked up to meet hazel eye's that were reflecting his deep down. "Where is he?" Harry looked back down at his feet and mumbled to himself. "I'm sorry… I didn't hear

you."

"I said he…"

"Can you believe it we actually only have one left just ONE! HAHAHA let's celebrate." Ron exclaimed running into the room. He stopped mid stride at the sad faces of his friends only to

have his face turn dark to reflect their mood. Hermione started crying shaking her head no.

"I'm sorry Hermione me and Ron did everything we could."

"He's…he's dead?!"

"No," Harry took a deep breath "He… he betrayed us."

"LIAR!!!"

"Hermione please."

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME HARRY!"

"Hermione…"

"NO!" Hermione ran out the door before they, the boys, could stop her. Ron looked and Harry with guilt.

TIME LAPS

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Go away Ron!" Came a voice from behind the closed door.

"Hermione please I'm sorry that it happened." The door opened to show a, surprisingly calm Hermione.

"I know Ron. I should've known. I mean he was a Slytherin."

"I can't believe we trusted him."

"Will… will you tell me what happened?"

"RON…HERMIONE COME HERE HURRY!" Ron and Hermione looked down towards the kitchen.

"Later ok?"

"Ok!" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and ran down the stairs. Hermione stopped at the top as Ron ran on. She took in her surroundings it didn't matter how many times she was here it

always took her breath away. When Harry had turned of age he had inherited Gordric Hollow. And so when school had ended Harry invited Ron and Hermione to come live with him so that

they could look up the locations and destroy the horcruxes. After a month they had found HIM on the doorstep bleeding to death. And he had begged for mercy and safety. And after a(n)

interrogation they had reluctantly granted it.

The staircase had gold railings and the stairs themselves were made of red carpet and if you looked carefully along the wall near the floor there were animated lions running up and down

the stairs playing with each others. "OY Hermione are you coming?" Hermione looked up, startled out of her fantasy, to see Ron snip back into the kitchen. After another look to see the

consequences to a lion that had sneaked up behind another ready to attack, quickly followed.

"What's got you all excited Harry?"

"The last piece of soul is located in Nagini. And so to kill two birds with one stone will kill Nagini and in the process will end up killing Vol….Vold…well you know who?"

"Ron for crying out loud it's Voldemort. And how do you think that killing Nagini will kill him?" I scolded. Ron look confused for a second and than opened his mouth to answer and than

closed it. And than opened it again only to turn to Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes then Hazel met Green.

"They'll be in the same vicinity."

"OH… I mean yeah what he said." Ron said blushing and turning away.

"Well than let's go; what are we waiting for?" Hermione asked. She noticed the look the two boys shared. "What?"

"We want you to stay here."

"You what Harry?" Hermione asked not trying to hide the hurt in her voice. After everything they just wanted her to stop. After everything!

"We want you to remain safe…and… we don't want you to get hurt."

"So your not letting me help you?"

"Hermione please it's for your own safety." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Before looking at Ron.

"And what about you Ron?"

"I feel like that you might be a weak point. I mean what if you get captured or hurt or even killed."

"Killed Ronald?"

"Well…"

"Look Harry Ron I can take care of myself you don't need to baby-sit me."

"Hermione Ron just means that if you, if we come across him you'll be in trouble. Please don't do this I beg you and Ron begs you." Hermione frowned in thought. She smiled suddenly

shocking the two boys.

"Ok. Go get ready!" The boys stared at her in shock as she left the room.

Hermione ran upstairs to her room she put her hand on the door so that the wards would let her in. The door opened omitting her into the interestingly decorated room. The king sized

bed was decked out in blood red sheets and forest green blankets. The walls were a dark velvet Red with silver snakes. All of the other furniture was a light silver with animated gold lions

and green snakes. (Well what do you expect when you have a room shared between a Slytherin and Gryffindor?)

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and quickly started writing a note.

Dear Mr. Halvern,

I thank you for looking over and accepting my application. I would like to come immediately to start my training if it is convenient for you. Hope to hear from you soon,

Hermione.

Hermione quickly reread the letter. Once she was satisfied that it was appropriate, short, and to the point. She walked over to the fire place and grabbed some flew powder she put it in

than stated "St. Carns for magical infirmaries in Orem, Utah (AN: I went online and found a random place)" before putting the letter in, in a flash of green fire before the grate went back to

the normal orange color for fire. Hermione stood up from the fire place and went over to the walk in closet. She knelt down and picked up the trunk and started packing. A couple minutes

later and the fire turned a greenish color. Hermione walked over and picked up the letter that was sitting on the black tiles in front of it.

Hermione,

I wound be most glad to have you come. A warning in advance your training will consist of two years constant after that depending on your skills you'll be transferred to the ward that will

suit you best. You will also be training with my heir and his brother. I believe you will all get along nicely.

Best of Luck,

Healer Havern.

Hermione quickly packed the letter and than started gathering the rest of the possessions. There was a knock on the door. Hermione went over to the door and let in Harry. Harry looked

around and looked at the never ending trunk.

"Where are you going?"

END OF FLASHBACK


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I Have revised this chapter

Chapter 6

"How is she doing?" Ron and Harry looked up at Tonks than back to the sleeping Hermione.

"She's ok. The healers said she'll wake up as soon as she gets a couple hours of sleep. Than we can ask her what happened."

"She will not tell you." Tonks said sitting down holding back tears. "Harry. She told me all those who are healed lose there memory." Harry frowned

"Those? There's more?" Tonks nodded

"Everyone in here I'm guessing. Why did she leave us why?" Harry and Ron shared a look that said "WE ARE THE CUPRITS"

"We are to blame. Harry and I, I mean." Tonks waited for a deeper explanation but when none were forth coming she frowned, but was saved further argument when Hermione sat up in

bed.

"Hermione are you ok, can I get you anything?" Harry and Ron jumped and looked at Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" They yelled together. She looked up startled. Harry took a breath, "Hermione what happened?"

"I…I don't remember."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Tonk's asked

"Well… I remember talking to… well talking to the my co-worker and getting permission to help the wounded by moving them out to St. Mungos." Tonk's frowned. "Harry. Congratulations

on defeating Lord Voldemort."

"Thank you but it's really thanks to your research. And we still have his successor to worry about."

"Well I wish I could've helped more. However you didn't wish it." Hermione said sharply.

"It was for your own good you know Hermione. Well anyways Harry and I are Aurors now." He said sticking out his chest with a badge pinned to it. And we didn't need your help with that.

We've been fine without you!" Ron replied just as sharply. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm happy for you, both of you. Now I need to work." She stood up and headed towards the doors. To shocked to reply because of Hermione's ability to just stand up and leave after

three days of unconsciousness.

"Hello Hermione!" Hermione scowled as she sat down in front of him.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Than who?"

"The Auror Tonks." Hermione frowned.

"Why would I tell her of all people. I could've ruined everything." Hermione started crying. After a minute she felt comforting arms around her she looked up into his eyes.

"We need to finish what we started." She nodded her head and started to stifle her small sobs and tears. After around ten minutes she had it under control.

"First we get the Aurors out." He nodded in agreement. "You remind me of your brother's father. I remember when he hired me. And introduced us, not that I already didn't know you. I

miss him he was a great mentor."

"I remember how he wished us to get married. And informed me of where to find you. Imagine my shock at finding out that my twin was an heir to gain possession of all of the hospitals in

this and two other states. Once his father retired."

"I'm sure you were, now about the wedding I'm still not sure..."

"ENOUGH" Andrew burst through the door and yelled interrupting and startling the two. "Go! We have much to do; to many are dieing." He said sitting down and going through some

papers in dismissal. Hermione nodded and walked out of the door. She turned around the corner and almost crashed into Harry.

"Hermione we've been looking for you…"

"Do you have all the wounded out?"

"What?"

"Do you or do you not have all the wounded that we wished you to retrieve out?"

"Yes but…"

"Then your work here is done now get out."

"Hermione wait. Ron was being a jerk we still, I still want, no we still want to be your friend please."

"Harry please just go."

"We'll meet again I promise." Harry promised before turning around and going back down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I'VE REVISED THIS CHAPTER!!!

Chapter 7

"My lord." Lucius looked up at his follower. "They've completed clearing out the hospital it's ready for your use." Lucius looked back down at the parchments in front of him. After a minute

he looked up.

"Very well; get the wounded there." After a couple of minutes he looked up to see his servant still standing there. "Well?"

"How about you my lord. You are hurt as well. And I feel that the dark lords heir will wish you to be healed." Lucius thought for a minute before responding.

"Ok I'll be along now go."

"Yes sir." The servant bowed and walked out.

"So much rests on us keeping this hospital in our use. I hope were able to keep it hidden. The marriage between Blaise and Hermione must happen as soon as can be arranged." Lucius

muttered to himself.

(HERMIONE)

"And he said we can start transporting them immediately." Said Peter.

"Very well we are ready to care for them. Bring them to the main hall and we'll have staff ready." Peter nodded and disappeared from the fire.

"Why are you doing this?" The man who was kneeling in front of the hearth turned to look at Hermione.

"I must finish my mentors work. Until he can come back."

"So are you so assured that he's not dead for good?"

"Look the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry when he was a mere child; and came back to life thirteen years later. My mentor will come back."

"How?"

"You'll see. Isn't that right Andrew?" The door opened and omitted Healer Metson into the room before Andrew could respond. "Yes?"

"Sirs, Hermione all of the wounded have been put into wards."

"Thank you Metson." I replied softly. Metson nodded and left the room. "I guess I'll go help out." Hermione turned towards the door she stopped before stepping out and turned to look at

him. "You should try to leave this room more love. It might do wonders to your health." With that she walked out.

(HARRY/RON)

"She wanted us out of there."

"I know Harry but why?" Harry shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know I really don't Ron. However we will find out."

"Of course we will." The two boys jumped as the Head Auror came in. "What did you expect us to do. Now I say we go and investigate the hospital." With that said Mad-eye turned around

and walked out. Harry stood gaping as he turned to look at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

Hey Everyone just so you know I have gone through and edited chapters 4-7 as I have come up with a slightly different plot line. **NOTHING REALLY HAS CHANGED** only a couple of characters and ideas. But I believe that it is still early enough in the story that you might not have to read them. It's your choice.

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!

Chapter 8: A week Later

HERMIONE POV

"Mr. Malfoy please hold still!" Begged the healer who was tending to his arm.

"I would if you would stop pocking my nerve ending!" I smiled watching the interaction between the two "kids", because they always acted like them whenever they were together. They

hadn't noticed my presence yet.

"Mr. Malfoy I wouldn't be poking your nerve if you wouldn't be moving." She said sternly before almost whimpering. "it's not hurting you right… I mean I gave you a strong anesthetic

potion you shouldn't…"

"I can't feel a thing I assure you." She nodded finishing up her mending job. "Take it easy for the next couple of hours." she turned and left the room leaving Lucius with his unknowing

visitor.

"Lord Malfoy may I ask you something?" Lucius looked up at met my gaze his eyes full of shock.

"Of course."

"First of all why didn't you come to us sooner! My fiancé is furious.

"I just didn't feel the need…"

"I know you never do. My real question is actually when will Andrew be returning?" Lucius sighed.

"Soon you know he was needed in Arizona for a few days. He really needs to figure out all of his "extra assets" I mean he really doesn't have any need for twelve hospitals only for the

three here in Utah. Now tell me what is really bugging you my dear." I smiled I could really never keep anything from this man.

"Multiple things I guess. One is that I understand you are trying to move the marriage up another month." He just smirked. "and two… I just don't know how I feel about having all of

these escaped criminals in close proximity to my fellow staff members."

"Well for the first thing we told you that we couldn't hold off much longer and your lucky we've given you this much time to deal with it. And as for the prisoners you know why we need

them if your fiancé is to strike at the muggle president we need all the troops we can get." I nodded having heard this all before and yet they still wouldn't tell me why they were going

after President Larsen only that they were.

"Very well I will go help the staff." I nodded my head to him before leaving the room.

"Don't worry will have you up and about in no time." I heard Ashley saying to a patient.

"Ashley I'll take over from here." She nodded and left the room as I turned my attention on the before mentioned patient.

"Well I'll be. Pansy Parkinson." I remarked after recognizing the pug faced girl from school only she wasn't the same. She was all skin and bones. "Looks like you finally learned a lesson

from Azkaban."

"Hermione Granger!?" She gasped as I started looking over her chart.

"Correct. Now according to your chart you are severely anorexic but that is to be expected. Also you are severely underweight, and also you have massive bone loss. Also to be expected.

However other than that you are in good health and should be fine within a month. But to start out we will only give you potions to help sustain you. Any questions?" I asked finally

looking at her only to end up laughing at her lack of ability to speak. I waited several minutes before she found her tongue.

"Hermione…what are you doing here?" I smirked.

What does it look like I'm doing I'm trying to help you get better."

"Yes but…why…?" I sighed and took a seat near the foot of the bed..

"Why am I working in a place now full of death eaters?" Pansy nodded.

"Well I guess you could blame my fiancé for that."

"Who?" I just looked at her until her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"The Dark Prince? Voldemort's heir?" I nodded.

"But why are you working here?"

"Well as the light side doesn't know he is as they believe he is dead. He needs to hide out. And his twin, Andrew was more then happy to accommodate his needs."

"Blaise has a twin?" I nodded.

"As you know Blaise and Andrew's parents died when the boys were young. Andrew was shipped off to an orphanage here in Utah and was adopted by Healer Halvern. Blaise was then

raised by Lucius on orders from Voldemort. And well we've come about full circle now. I have to check on other patients if you need anything just summon an elf."

"Ok." she was still trying to comprehend my words. I quickly left the room.

AN: I'm sorry it's not longer but as promised, finally, the next chapter I decided just to get the background of the plot out of the way so as to explain editing the chapters. Hope you enjoyed!"  
REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here is the next update :)

Chapter 9

**Harry/Ron**

"I don't understand how they all can have disappeared!" Harry asked. The prisoners, mostly death eaters, in Azkaban had just disappeared.

"What I want to know is where they went." Ron said staring at a map of England. "Where would you hide so many people? That amount of magical energy is bound to show up on the charts."

"I agree Ron but we have other issues as well."

"Hermione?" Harry nodded.

"Yes Hermione I think we need to have an audience with her."

"And if she doesn't want to talk?"

"Then we wont do it as friends but as Aurors investigating a hospital where the lead healer just happens to be an old acquaintance. I'll go flu her and ask to talk." Harry said leaving the room. Ron watched him leave worriedly it had been so long since they had seen their friend. He had always regretted not allowing her to come with them on the last mission but it was too dangerous and good thing to I mean they had been betrayed.

FLASHBACK

"Harry, Blaise are you sure it was a good idea to leave Hermione behind. I mean we've been doing it more and more lately but she does most of the research." Ron asked as the three walked towards Knockturn Alley (an:sp?). The two boys didn't have time to respond as several more death eaters passed by the group.

"Ron not now it's too dangerous to talk we are already in danger let's not add to it." Harry whispered back. "Blaise you sure your friend has the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw?" Blaise sighed impatiently.

"Yes I told you he found it at school and knew what it was. I contacted him and he said that he would be happy to lend it to us. Now we must hurry." Blaise said taking the lead and running to some houses. Harry and Ron shuddered thinking who in their right minds would want to live here. Blaise knocked on a door and as it opened, rushed the other two inside.

"Ah Blaise right on time and I see you've brought your _friends_ as I requested." Harry and Ron gapped at the sight of the man in the chair.

"Blaise what!" Blaise smirked before walking over to the man. The man was holding onto a tarnished tiara in his hands he was twirling it in his fingers.

"Karkaroff it's good to see you again." (AN: I really cannot remember what happened to Karkaroff in the story and I do not have my books. So in this story he is still alive.) "You've been hiding well."

"Yes I have but all the fuss over this?"

"Yes I know now hand it over as agreed."

"Oh yes of course here you go Mr. Potter." The man threw the object to Harry. Harry didn't even flinch as the power of the Horcrux reached him. "Mr. Potter I am slightly surprised that you are used to such dark magic. Perhaps you are not so pure yourself?" Blaise sniggered while Harry and Ron growled.

"Thank you but we must be going." Harry said pulling Ron.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't let that happen." The boys turned to Blaise in shock.

"You see, I never was on your team!" At that, the room exploded into spells as death eaters started to swarm into the room surrounding them.

Ron and Harry panted as they stopped outside of Grimmauld Place. They had just managed to escape the death eaters but had managed to destroy the Horcrux. Ron smiled in relief as he turned and ran into the door.

END FLAHSBACK

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
**Hermione**

Hermione sighed as she finished her rounds for the day. It had been a week since the "exchange" had happened and it hadn't been an easy week in the least. She also knew it was going to be a difficult couple of weeks coming up.

She smiled over at Lucius as she entered his room. He was talking to unknown so she waited. After a few minutes unknown left the room smiling at me as she passed. She made her way over to Lucius. "Hey how you holding up?"

"I feel fine!" Hermione smiled while rolling her eyes. She grabbed his chart and looked it over for several minutes. "Well what does it say?"

"Well the reason you feel fine is that pain medications. However your chart does say that you are now free to move about."

"Really?" She nodded "Very well I wish to speak to Andrew and Blaise."

"Of course let's go there now. Do you want assistance?" Lucius growled at the thought before trying to stand on his own only to crash to the floor.

"Not a word!" He growled out as Hermione tired to stifle her laugh. After nodding in acceptance, she summoned a wheelchair and helped Lucius into it. She got behind him and started to push him towards the head office.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione turned around. "Those aurors are on the flu they demand an audience. In addition, we finished administering the poison anti-dote and the healers are now returning to their jobs. I still cannot believe we pulled it off. Andrew is brilliant, only he would have thought of a way to empty a hospital…."

"I agree Angel." She said cutting her off. "And I'll be right down." The girl nodded before running back down the way she came. "Lucius?"

"Tell them nothing! You were stupid for letting slip what you did. Now push me to the boys!"

"Yes sir." Hermione said saluting before bursting into giggles at Lucius confused face. She opened a door and pushed him into the room. Blaise and Andrew looked up from papers at their entrance, Hermione still giggling.

"Hermione compose yourself!" Blaise demanded Hermione took a deep breath before calming herself down. "Lucius would you like a drink?"

"Yes please. Hermione are you forgetting something?"

"Oh yes the Aurors. I'll go take care of that." She paused at the door looking back at the three men. "What should I say?"

Andrew smirked. "You'll manage Hermione you always do." Hermione frowned and then made her way downstairs. She stopped outside the reception office before taking deep breaths and entered. Hermione looked over at the flu network only to see Harry's head.

"Harry?"

"Hermione can we talk?" Hermione was silent trying to come up with an excuse when Angel came up behind her.

"Andrew and Blaise say to not leave the country." She whispered into her ear. "Oh and also to tell you that the rehab program started today so don't bring them here!" Hermione nodded and turned back to Harry.

"Meet me at Speller Alley in 10min." Harry nodded before disappearing.

AN: Hey so sorry for not updating sooner. But I can't promise even when I'll be able to update again. But I will try to do it soon since my writers block on this story has been removed.

R&R PLEASE!!!


End file.
